Somebody To Love
by MarielBieber997
Summary: Ashlyn Jonson and her best friend Avery went to a Justin Bieber concert.But Ashlyn was not a big fan of him,Avery was.And when Justin pulls Ashlyn up on stage and gets to hangout with him Avery gets to get jealous of the both and tried to break them up...
1. Chapter 1 My Perfect Life

-*Chapter 1*-

Ashlyn;

"Justin! Honey I need help setting the table, can you help me?" I asked him but I knew he would surely want to help.

"Anything for you shawty." And winked. Who knew that he would still be calling me shawty since we were 16?

"Thanks babe. Anyways where are the kids? It should be around this time they come home from Jessi and Noah's house" I asked worriedly.

As soon as I said that they came running through the doors. I was surprised that they could push open such heavy doors for 5 year olds.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Cameron and Gabriella (Gabby for short) yelled out stretching their arms out for a hug.

"How was your day?" Justin asked.

"It was kind of boring you know kindergarten is kindergarten." Cameron explained.

We all laughed.

Cameron had short brown hair he had my eyes and everything else Justin. But there was something about him that wasn't like Justin. Cameron was not like any other kindergartener he was overly brilliant he was the smartest of the smartest. Everyone says he gets it from me. Gabriella was the singer the artist, the dancer and well I guess you can tell who she gets that from, Justin of course. She had my everything she only had Justin's attitude and his style.

Justin and I were now 25 we married got married at 20. We young but who gave a fuck? We loved each other and we knew we would want to spend our whole lives together. We had our twin's Cameron and Gabriella, Gabby for short. We now lived back in Canada, Stratford to be exact. We had this total mansion it was huge! There were 10 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 master bedrooms a huge backyard, swimming pool, recording studio, and of course a basketball court. When I would tell him that this house was way too big he would always tell me "Just pretend that you are the queen and I and the king and this is your castle." You could say my life was perfect. But not everything was perfect before we got married. Like any other couple we had our ups ,downs, break ups and make ups. And one really bad one.

* * *

Heey Sorry its short. Im just getting up to the real thing. just wait.

i promise ill make it better. and thanks to Lexy for helping me. I love you wifey ;D

..Everything'

oxox

-*Mariel*-


	2. Chapter 2 Gotta Know Her

-*Chapter 2 *-

"He Changed Me"

-Nine Years BEFORE-

Ashlyn POV:

Me – Do I HAVE to go?

Avery – Yess you do! You're my best friend you're coming.

Avery was my best friend she was around 5`2 she had dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulder blades, blue-ish green eyes had freckles under her eyes. All the boys liked her but she had no interest in dating any of them.

Me – Let me guess it's a Justin Bieber concert.

I wasn't the biggest fan of Justin I only like the songs " Baby" and "Eenie Meenie" what can I say? They were catchy.

Avery – Yeah how did you know?

Me – Uhm. You the biggest fan of him that I've ever seen and for the past 2 weeks you have been telling me that he is coming to town.

Avery – Haha what can I say? He's hot and talented.

Me – Fine if I'm coming YOU'R taking me shopping for the concert.

Avery – Yay! Your coming can't wait. I also scored a CD signing session tickets for me and you.

Me – Great, more Justin Bieber. Can't wait.

Deep in side I actually really wanted to see this kid. He was kinda cute he had good style.

Justin's POV:

Kenny – Yo Jay you excited for your show tonight?

Me – Yeah I'm excited I feel different. A good different. It feels like I'm going to have the best concert in my whole life tonight.

Kenny – Uhm. That's a good thing right?

Me – Yeah man!

Kenny – Well we better get going to sound check be in the car in five.

Me- Aiight.

Ashlyn's POV:

Avery – Get ready the concerts in 4 hours!

Me – Wow Avery all we have to do is get our hair, makeup, and clothes!

Avery – Well you wanna look hot right?

Me – well.

Avery – Yeah that's what I thought. Ill help you do your hair and makeup if you help me

Me – Fine.

Avery had my hair so that it was curled and clipped back with my bangs hanging out. Avery was also great at doing my hair. All that I would do is put it into a pony tail and im good to go.

Avery – Wow. You look like a babe and we only did you hair.

Me – Thanks. Now for you. Im planning to curl it and then have a half-up-half-down kinda thing with a bow holding it together in the back. You down with that?

Avery – Yeah!

So we got to work I cant believe that I made her looks so gorgeous. Like she was already gorgeous but not as gorgeous now.

Me – Done !

Avery – Wow! I never knew you were this good at doing hair.

Me – That's what she said.

Avery – Ugh. Whatever. Lets get dressed, and NO that was not a That's what she said joke.

Me – Haha say your words better.

I wore black skinny jeans, batman t-shirt, batman belt buckle, purple Nike Dunks, leather jacket, and some bracelets and I was good to go. On the other hand Avery wore a skirt that went to her mid-thigh with a plain tank top, thick belt and gladiator sandals. I have to say we look gorgeous tonight.

Justin's POV:

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Now I'm gone,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
now I'm all gone.  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, I'm gone._

Pattie – Good job honey you did great.

Me- Thanks mom. So when's the concert time?

Pattie – seven why?

Me – okay cool I have one hour to do what ever I want to do.

Pattie – Okay just don't leave the building fans are starting to come.

Me – okay mom . byee.

I walked into my dressing room got my laptop and went on facebook and twitter, you know, I gotta update my fans, I wrote up some random Chuck Norris facts. Apparently I am not known as the Chuck Norris Expert. That's Cool. I followed tweeted, retweeted some fans. Then I went to get something to eat from the fridge. Vitamin water and left over spaghetti mmmmm. While I was eating I looked out the window and I saw like 500 fans coming in. I was scanning all the girls… Woah, I saw this one girl she was fine. She had black skinny jeans, batman t-shirt, batman belt buckle, purple Nike Dunks, leather jacket, and some bracelets. For the second time in my life I was starstruck other then the time I met Beyonce but that's different. I needed to get to know her.

Ashlyn's POV:

We were out of the door by 6:15 we got into the limo and got dropped off at the concert. I swear we had to wait forever just to get into the concert. The line up went so slowly. How long does it take for some one look at a ticket and say "Okay"? I could hear some of the girls singing along to his songs while I stood there talking to some boy in the line. He was rather how would you say this is a nice way "Weird flirty boy." He had this weird smirk on his face when I talked to him like he wanted to see me in bed that night. But I was trying to be nice so I tried not to give anything off like I didn't wanna be in bed with him. He had dark brown hair it was short he spiked it a bit in the front he look Indian but im not sure. He wore Black straight legged jeans with supra shoes, Kr3w shirt and a leather jacket all I was thinking was "Justin Bieber wanna-be" all of a sudded he talks to me.

Alex – Hey My name's Alex, Alex Samra What's yours?

The last name gave it off he was for sure Indian.

Me – Ashlyn, Ashlyn Jonson nice meeting you. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but why are you at a Justin Bieber concert?

Alex – I'm here for my sister she died and she had these Justin Bieber tickets and she wanted me to go with her. So im here in memory of her.

He looked like he was trying not to cry. But who wouldn't cry?

Me- Aweh. Im Sorry.

Alex – No, Don't be I guess God said it was her time to leave.

All of a sudden the line started moving.

Alex – Well I guess we're going in. We should totally hangout some time.

Me – Uh.

Alex – Its okay if you don't want to that's cool too.

Me – No its okay here's my number ***********

Alex – Okay thanks! Text you later babe.

Ashlyn's Thoughts * Ugh What the fuck? Did he just call me BABE?*

Avery – Yeah thanks for introducing me.

Me – Sorry! Lets just get in the concert and find our seats.

Justin's POV:

After I ate my spaghetti I got washed up and got dressed. I heard Scooter Calling me

Scooter – Yo Bieber man you gotta get to warm up!

Me – Yeah ill be there in a second. Hey Scooter can I ask you something?

Scooter – yeah man whats up?  
Me – well I saw this girl and she's gorgeous and she's here tonight in how can I go talk to her without being mobbed to death by fans?

Scooter – Well you can make her your OLLG tonight. And then bring her backstage.

Me – wow thanks scoot.

Scooter- anytime

I hear someone yell

HEY JUSTIN SHOWTIME IN 30 SECONDS.

I get pumped but all I can think about is that girl. I NEED to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3 Starstruck

Chapter 3

Ashlyn's POV:

Finally we were in. Not bad Bieber you out did your self there were a lot of lights the stage was big. By this time I was getting very excited. I looked over at Avery and she looked like she was about to cry.

Me – Avery you okay babe?

Avery – Yeah, I just can't believe that Im at a Justin Bieber Concert then I get to meet him after. It's a dream come true Ashlyn thanks for coming with me

I looked at her in awe

Me – Awe Avery no problem and I have something to tell you...

Avery – Yeah whats that?

Me – Im actually really excited..

I was practically shaking to see what she would say.

Avery – No shit Sherlock. I saw your face when we got into the limo and we were in line and it wasn't for that Alex kid.

All I could do is laugh.

Then the concert started. I screamed she screamed we all screamed for Justin. The crowd cheered. JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIN !

Justin's POV:

By this time the crowd was shouting my name I was so excited to see her face. I already told my dancers what she looked like so they could find her to be my OLLG. I walked out. I look out and there she is she looked more gorgeous then ever. When it was time for One Less Lonely Girl my dancer's brought her up she didn't look like one of those creepy obsessed fans. She looked like she was just happy to see me. And I was happy to see her.

_One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what your worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe,  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall  
She's free to fall With me  
My hearts locked and nowhere to get the key  
I'll take her and leave this world  
With one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
Yaaaah_

I looked into her eyes and said "Only you Shawty" and I knew she was the one that I wanted to spend my whole life with. When she looked into my eyes she belonged there.I knew I made her happy because she bit her lip and hugged me tightly.

Ashlyn's POV:

HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. JUSTIN BIEBER IS BRINGING ME UP ON STAGE FOR ONE LESS LONELY GIRL. My mind is racing. I can't believe out of the 5000 girls there he picked me! He sang the song then looked right into my eyes and said "Only You Shawty" at that point I knew. That was where I belonged. I looked back at Avery and she is screaming. She was jealous but she didn't care as long as she got to talk to him she was fine. Justin brought me back stage and said he wanted to see me again. I was star struck for the first time in my life. So I didn't answer. YET.

Justin's POV:

After the song I brought her back stage then I asked her if I could see her again. She didn't respond. Was she going to say no? I could help but ask her again.

Me- Is there a way that I can see you again?

This time she answered. She said yes then she told me that she was going to the CD signing after the concert. All I could think was. Im going to be with this girl again and again.

Ashlyn's POV:

He asked me again if there was any way he could see me again. So I told him about how Avery and I were going to the CD signing after the concert. He looked excited. In a matter of fact I was excited.

Avery's POV:

Wow. My best friend got to be sung by Justin Bieber. Im going to try and not get jealous. Justin looked really into her so I was going to back off. There will be other boys. Or will there?

Justin's POV:

I can't wait to see her again. But shit. I forgot to ask her what her name is.

Stupid Justin. You see the girl of your dreams and you forget to ask her name. Smooth. But that didn't matter the concert was over. So I was heading over to the CD signing station and I was talking to scooter.

Me – Man I can't wait to see her at the CD signing.

Scooter – Okay man but don't fall to hard for her you never know she might break your heart.

I couldn't tell him that I was already practically in love with her but I wasn't going to tell anyone. well not for awhile.

Ashlyn's POV:

We were heading over to the CD signing station.

Avery – Are you getting interested in Justin. Cause I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him.

Me – Well maybe. I don't know yet. But he wants to see me again so we are going to talk more at the CD signing.

Avery – That's awesome! And remember I'm being your Maid of Honor at your wedding with Mr. Bieber.

We both laughed

Me – haha Maybe.

Avery – Not a maybe it's a promise . Promise?

Me – Promise. But im not getting Married to Justin.

Avery – You wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4 Call Me

Chapter 4

Alex's POV:

That concert was really good! Now I understand why my sister was obsessed with him. I just wish she was here to watch the concert with me. But the weird thing is I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Ashlyn? Yeah, Ashlyn Jonson. She was beautiful; I was trying to get the nerve to phone her but is it to early to phone her? Ugh whatever I'm calling her.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Me - Hello? Is this Ashlyn?

Ashlyn – Yes this is Ashlyn.

Me – Oh good it's Alex Samra from the Justin Bieber concert. I saw what he did. You're so lucky that you got to be his OLLG.

Ashlyn – Yeah it was awesome.

Ashlyn's POV:

We are about to pull up into the CD signing place all of a sudden my phone rings. All that came up was "Unknown" that was the WORST thing about having no caller id. My amazing ring tone went on and I danced around a little. So what people were watching. I'M DANCING.

Alex - Hello? Is this Ashlyn?

Me – Yes this is Ashlyn.

Alex – Oh good it's Alex Samra from the Justin Bieber concert. I saw what he did. You're so lucky that you got to be his OLLG.

Me – Yeah it was awesome. Well I gotta go to the CD signing now. Byee !

Alex – No. Wait. Uhm. Do you wanna hang out as friends?

Me – Ill think about it Bye.

Avery – Who was that?

Me – Alex , you know the guy that was talking to me in line.

Avery – Oh. What did he want?  
Me – He wanted to hang out AS FRIENDS.

Avery – What did you say?

Me – Ill think about it .

Avery – Don't go for him he seems like trouble. You never know. And I thought you had something with Bieber?

Me – Yeah yeah .. Very funny.

Justin's POV:

There must have been like 100 girls here! It going to take forever and I still want to talk to that girl…How was I going to talk to her anyways? Maybe I'll figure something out.

Pattie – You okay?

Me – Yeah fine.

Pattie – you don't seem fine.

Me – well its just that there's this girl …

Pattie – Oh here we go again.

Me – No. No its not like that. She's the girl that I brought up on stage for OLLG she's really nice, beautiful, and she is going to the CD signing. I cant wait to see her.

Pattie – Well whats her name?

Me – That's the problem. I don't know.

Pattie – Well then. But you gotta know her name if your going to be dating her.

Me – Obviously mom.

We pulled into the place that we were going to be doing the CD signing. I saw her again. I waved. She didn't see me. Damnit. I walked in and these girls were so damn loud! I couldn't believe how loud they were. So I sat down and started signing and taking pictures.

Ashlyn's POV:

We finally got there and we were waiting in like once again. But I didn't care all I wanted to do is talk to Justin.

Avery – You okay?

Me – Yeah. Fine actually I just can't wait to see Justin.

Avery – Told you so.

Me – Told me what?

Avery – That your falling for Justin!

Me – well yeah but who wouldn't? He's really cute, talented, and sweet.

Avery – You promised.

Me – Promised?

Avery – You have a short term memory. Should I start calling you Dory from Finding Nemo? I said that I would be your bride's maid!

Me – IM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO JUSTIN!

All of a sudden everyone turns around. Oh shit I just said that little bit to loud. One girl said that I wasn't going to marry Justin. She was. I didn't care I had no plans in marrying him. We started going in it also took forever. And I still didn't care. When it was finally our turn he said… "Hey shawty"

Justin's POV:

I was waiting for that girl. And she was finally here. What should I say? She walked up... C'mon Justin THINK!

Me – Hey Shawty.

Ashlyn – Hey Justin.

Me – Sorry but I forgot to ask you what your name was at the concert.

Ashlyn – Ashlyn Jonson. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me up on stage for One Less Lonely Girl.

Me – Anything for you babe.

I signed her CD and I took my time with signing it and took a picture with her.

Me – Oh yeah and I forgot, do you wanna hang out sometime? I really wanna know you better.

Ashlyn – yeah of course.

Me – Okay cool! My number is ********. Ill text you later okay?

Ashlyn – That would be cool. Thanks

Me – No thank you.

Score! I made my move, now I just gotta text her later about my day off tomorrow and we can go to dinner or something.

Ashlyn's POV:

My mind is blown. Justin just asked me to hang out with him. And I obviously I said yes. But what would be doing on our "hangout" or as I thought of it "Date". The word "date" also came up to mind boyfriend, girlfriend, and drama. Maybe we could keep that to a minimum. Once we got into the car and drove back to my house Avery was pretty quite until...

Avery – He asked you out. Ooooooo!

Me – Yes, he did and I can't wait to hang out.

Avery – you're also blind.

Me – Huh?

Avery – Stupid! He didn't wanna hang out he wants to go to dinner with you!

Me – Ohhh. Well anyways Im hella excited.

We walked into my door and I hear my mom

Mrs. Jonson – Honey! How was the concert?

Me and Avery – Awesome!

Avery – Justin pulled her up on stage and sang her One Less Lonely Girl.

Mrs. Jonson – Awehh! That's so sweet of him.

By this time I was blushing like hell.

Me – Yeah well it was awesome then we went to the CD signing he asked to hang out and I said yes. So he's going to text or call me later about plans.

Avery – AND IM GOING TO BE HER BRIDE'S MAID!

Me – Shut up. Im not going to get married to Justin!

– Well don't fall to hard for Justin. He's a superstar and that means he may have and attitude, the press, and you won't be able to see him often because of interviews, concerts, and performances around the world.

I have never thought about it. What if we have to be away from each other for five months? I can't be without my love for that long. What would happen?

Justin's POV:

Okay. Once we got to the hotel I thought about what I was going to do with Ashlyn. What if I wasn't good enough for her? Well we are just going to have to find out and see. I was planning to go on the beach and just to get to know her better and maybe a candle lit dinner on the beach.. Sounds pretty romantic. Bieber you've done well. Now I just gotta phone her. Here goes nothing, as I hear the phone ring all I wonder is. Am I already falling in love with her even though we haven't had a real conversation...

Ashlyn – Hello?

Me – Yeah hey it's Justin.

Ashlyn – Oh hey Justin!

Me – How are you shawty?

Ashlyn – Im great you?

Me – awesome, So do you wanna go out tomorrow? 4? Then dinner.

Ashlyn – Yeah, for sure! What are we doing tomorrow other then dinner?

Me – You'll see!

Ashlyn – Fine!

Me – Haha please don't get mad at me.

Ashlyn – Me? Get mad at you? You crazy Bieber?

Me – Possibly. Crazy for you Jonson.

Ashlyn – Cheezy. But sweet. Thanks . and I might be falling for you too Bieber. Well I gotta go now. Text me tomorrow with the deets!

Me – Okay babe. Sweetdreams!

Ashlyn – Thanks, You too!

I hung up. I just fell backwards on to the nearest wall and slid down. And thought to myself I have a date with the girl of my dreams. Score Justin. Now just don't make a fool of your self.


	5. Chapter 5 Gotta Tell Him But I Can't

Chapter 5

Ashley's POV:

Justin had just phoned me and told me that we were going to dinner the very next day and he had a surprise for us to do. I didn't know what. But I didn't really care I just wanted to be with him.

I had to tell my sister she's everything to me, I wouldn't know what I would do without her. Her name is Julie she's seventeen and a half. She's gorgeous, we looked kinda alike. Both brown hair, green eyes, but she was taller then me. All the boys liked her. But that didn't matter to her.

Me – JULIE! WHERE ARE YOU?

Julie – Im right here smart child.

Me – Okay, I need to tell you something and you need to help me get ready for it.

Julie – ARE YOU PREGNANT?

Me – Ew! No. I have a date tomorrow and I need your help prepping for it.

Julie – aweh okay. Ill help you . But why didn't you ask Avery?

Me – Oh what you don't wanna help me?

Julie – Oh noo! I wanna help you. What are you guys doing?

Me – I don't know Justin said it was a surprise but we are going to dinner.

Julie – Oh that's pretty romantic I think.

Me – You bet. But we should think about this tomorrow morning Im getting really tired.

Julie - Okay sweet dreams sis.

***Next Day***

Justin's POV:

Today was the day I got to be with Ashlyn. I wasn't quite sure if I loved her or not. It just seems like when I looked into her eyes I was in heaven.

Oh shit. I just remembered I didn't ask her what her address was so I can pick her up. Oh well I'll just text her.

_To: Ashlyn_

_From: Justin  
Message: Hey shawty, Cant wait til later. It's just that I forgot to ask you where you lived so I could pick you up. And wear something comfortable_

_To: Justin _

_From: Ashlyn_

_Message: Hey! I can't wait to see you. I live on 213 Felter Rd. See you then ;)_

_To: Ashlyn_

_From: Justin_

_Message: kk shawty byee 3 :) _

Ashlyn's POV:

Today was the Day! I get to go on that "Hangout" or "Date" with Justin.

*Ring Ring*

It was a text from Justin:

_From: Justin _

_To: Ashlyn  
Message: Hey shawty, Cant wait til later. Its just that I forgot to ask you where you lived so I could pick you up._

_From: Ashlyn_

_To: Justin _

_Message: Hey! I can't wait to see you. I live on 213 Felter Rd. See you then ;)_

_From: Justin_

_To: Ashlyn_

_Message: kk shawty byee 3 :) _

My sister and I have already figured out what I was going to wear. I wasn't the girly girl type was down with jeans and supra's.

But for this I had to "dress-up" but to me that was like a simple dress. So I did I wore a simple black dress which was sleeve-less, it ended around six inches above my knee. I wore this really pretty gold necklace that had gold feathers that I got for my sweet-sixteen.

As in for shoes I wore chucks(converse). My favorite high-top chuck's that had black and white stars all over them. And splatter paint on the inside.

My sister decided to do my hair like; she would straighten it then tease it then put a white bow on the side.

And she topped my outfit off with a white loose cardigan.

***3:30pm***

As I was getting ready I was still wondering what we were doing.

I got my clothes on hair fixed and everything.

Me–Thanks Julie.

Julie – Anytime hun. So you excited with your date with ?

Me - Totally. He seems so down to earth and crazy hot.

Julie – He's very talented….

Me – And hot.

Julie – Yes and hot. But can you promise me something?

Me – Yeah anything.

Julie – Don't fall for him to fast I don't want you to end up broken hearted. He's the biggest superstar in the world. He may seem romantic, down to earth and all but he might break your heart in a second.

Me – Okay thanks Julie. What would I do with out you?

Julie – I know right? Haha just kidding I love you kiddo.

Me – I love you too.

Justin's POV:

I was getting ready for my date with Ashlyn and I wore grey straight legged jeans, Kr3w shirt, a blue American Apparel sweater and then a leather jacket. And for shoes I wore my Black and blue supra's. I fixed my hair so it was perfect.

I got Scooter to help out with the date so I asked him to get little candles and light them and place them around the area of the beach that me and Ashlyn would be and some food from a restaurant called _Pietra's Pizzeria & Italian Restaurant _and got a medium pizza, two spaghetti's, two salads, a bottle of sparkling apple juice and garlic bread. Yum.

He's like a brother to me. And right now he's helping a brother out.

I was now on my way to Ashlyn's house but first I asked the limo driver to stop by a flower shop so I can get her a daisy. Hopefully she'll like it.

As I was approaching her house all I could do is think "Im on a date with the most gorgeous girl that I have ever seen."

210,211,212,214 where was 213? I took the limo driver to find it but we got here.

I knocked on the door and I open and I guess it was her sister. She looked exactly like Ashlyn. But older and taller.

Me – Hello, Im Justin, Justin Bieber. I'm here to pick up Ashlyn.

Julie – Oh Hey Justin I'm Julie Ashlyn's older sister. She's been talking about you a lot and I mean a lot every minute of the day! She's cra –

Ashlyn – JULIE!

Woah. Dayum Ashlyn was gorgeous as she walked down. She looked angry at her sister but at the same time she looked adorable. Dayum.

Julie – Well it's the truth!

Ashlyn's POV:

Great Ashlyn practically told Justin I talked about him a lot. Awesome. Not. But he looked amazingly gorgeous his hair was perfect his clothes were perfect. Wow

I'm a disappointment compared to him. He looks amazing.

Me – You look amazing Justin.

Justin – You too. You look gorgeous.

I blushed.. well who wouldn't?

Me – Thanks. Should we get going?

Justin – Yeah sure. Bye Julie nice meeting you.

Julie – Yeah Bye! Have her home by ten!

Justin – Okay thanks Bye!

We said our goodbyes then walking into the limo and I saw a daisy. I loved daisy's they were my favorite flowers in the whole wide world.

He handed me the daisy. I was filled with excitement I hugged him and I saw him smile.

Me – Thank you so much for the daisy. Daisies are my favorite flower.

Justin – Anytime babe. Are you ready to have the best date of your life?

Me – We'll see.

Justin – Hey No it's going to be the best date.

Me – What ever you say Bieber.

Justin's POV:

One point for Bieber! She loved the daisy! Now hopefully she is going to enjoy the date I set up for us. Here goes nothing….

We sat in the limo for about 5 minutes of silence then I break out with the "20 questions"

Me – Favorite Color? Flower? Food? Drink? What school do you go to? Who's your best friend? Your relationship with your parents? Etc. if those questions are to creepy.

Ashlyn – No not at all. Color – Purple, Flower – Daisy. Drink – Vitamin Water. School – St. Johns Middle School, It's a private school. Best Friend – Avery Clary, Relationship with parents – I lost my father

Justin – Oh, Im sorry.

Me – Don't be. Your turn Bieber.

Justin – Okay, Favorite color – Blue, Flower – Rose, Drink – Orange Juice and Vitamin Water, School – Home Schooled, Im VERY close with my mom and also close with my dad.

Me – Great. But not sarcastically.

All he could do is laugh.

Justin's POV:

Once we got to the beach she looked so surprised… Was that a good thing?

Me – You okay babe?

Ashlyn – Justin, Are we going to the beach?

Me – Err. Yeah.  
Ashlyn – Ohh.

all of a sudden she looked upset…

Me – You okay shawty?

Ashlyn – I don't think I can go to the beach ….

Me – Why babe?

Ashlyn – it's a family thing. I want to tell you but I think I should tell you when I'm ready. Sorry.

Me – Baby, Don't be sorry. I respect that. If you don't wanna go to the beach wanna go to the Fair?

Ashlyn – That would be better. Thank you Justin.

Me – Huh? Why are you thanking me?

Ashlyn – For respecting a woman.

Me – Anything for my woman.

***At the Fair***

Ashlyn's POV:

I wanted to tell Justin but I just couldn't. I wasn't ready.

_My whole family was at that very same beach that Justin was about to take me too. We were having a normal picnic with our happy family. Then a guy walked up to me and introduced himself.. Jasper, Jasper Clather he was cute same age and everything as me. He wanted to talk so we talked and he was really sweet but he was moving way to fast. He started to kiss my neck .. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He started to suck on my neck I screamed in terror. _

_as me. He wanted to talk so we talked and he was really sweet but he was moving way to fast. He started to kiss my neck .. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He started to suck on my neck I screamed in terror. "__**JASPER, JASPER STOP YOUR GOING TO…" **__Then my dad ran up and pulled him off of me. I got up and hugged him. _

"_Daddy I love you I love you I love you I love you." .. _

"_I know baby girl.. Are you okay?"_

"_Im fine."_

_But then Jasper got up pulled me off of my dad and __**BAM! **__Jasper had pulled out a gun and shot my father. _

"_HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE A MONSTER. YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"_

"_DADDY…? DAD? DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T LEAVE US. PLEASE. YOU CANT. YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE."_

_He answered me in a soft voice _

"_I love you , your mother, and your sister.. be strong baby girl. Defend your self, Don't let anyone let you down."_

_Right there and then he had died in my arms. _

_I turn to Jasper he's face went blank. I called the police Jasper had just sat down.. I asked why he hadn't ran he said. I need to own up for this. Im sorry Ashlyn. I love you . But im sorry and im going to be in jail. Thinking about you, and how I'm sorry and you'll probably never want to talk to me every again.._

_My mom and sister had ran over to see what had happened. They both cried and shrieked.. Jasper just sat there crying into his hands._

_The police came. I told them and what had happened. They sent Jasper to jail for a life-time.. And then and there my father died._

Justin's POV:

We are now at the fair but I still wonder why Ashlyn didn't wanna go to the beach. But ill respect her and wait until she tells me the truth.

Me – Lets play some games.. I'll win you some prizes?

Ashlyn – You got me and Prizes. Lets go.

After we played a couple games it started getting dark..

Man I was getting hungry..

Me – wanna get something to eat?

Ashlyn – Sure. Il pay.

Me – No you will not. Im the gentle man IM PAYING end of story…

Ashlyn – And they lived happily ever after.

Then she winked at me..

What did that mean?

Oh well I was to hungry to care.

We both got hot dogs and shared fries.

She was so hot. Yet she ate like a truck Driver  
My type of Girl…

* * *

Super long chapter but. its good?

Thanks to Lexy for Ashlyn's Outfit and helping me during my Writers block moment. 33

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

WORD

xox


	6. Chapter 6 Was it to early?

Chapter 6

Ashlyn's POV:

How could this day get any better? Spending the whole day with Justin, I didn't want this date to ever end...

After we ate dinner we walked and talked about random things.

Justin – Heights.

Me – Huh?

Justin – Are you afraid of heights?

Me – No. I'm a brave kitty. Are you?

Justin – Very cute. You kidding? I LOVE heights.

Me – Then lets go.

Justin – Go where?

Me – There!

As I say that I point at the Ferris wheel.

I love Ferris Wheels I would always go on them with Julie and or Avery.

Justin – Let's go babe.

He grabs my arm runs over to the Ferris Wheel.

I could not wait to go on the Ferris Wheel with Justin. I wanted to get a kiss from him but… Was it to soon? Was I going to fast?

Justin's POV:

Ashlyn and I are going on the Ferris wheel. And in my defence Ferris Wheels are pretty romantic… Maybe I was going to kiss her. Or was I moving to fast? Did she feel the same way? I really like he but I don't wanna mess everything up.

Ugh, I want to know…

Once we were on the Ferris wheel she look cold so I put my arm around her. Romantic right? Then she rested her head on my shoulder. I lifted her chin and said.

Me – Thanks.

Ashlyn – Thanks? I should be thanking you.

Me – No way. I'm thanking you for an amazing afternoon…

Ashlyn – Thanks to you too. You've made this the best afternoon of my life.

Me – haha. So do you play any instruments?

Ashlyn – Guitar, piano I sing a bit. But I'm no good.

Me – Sweet. Let's hear you sing.

Ashlyn – No let's not.

Ashlyn's POV:

Justin wanted ME to sing? No way I didn't want to tell him I sucked at singing.

Justin – AWW C'MON! I bet your great.

Me – You're great.

Justin – Aww. Thanks hun but not as great as you.

Me – Thanks. I won't sing because I entered some talent shows and lost. Which meant I wasn't good! So happy? I can't sing.

Justin – Just cause you didn't win. Doesn't mean your bad. It just means that they couldn't see the real voice inside of you. So please? Just a little?

Me – Nope. Not a chance Bieber.

Justin – Fine. If I sing, will you sing?

Me – Possibly.

Then he started singing Favorite Girl

_Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh_

I've always known you were the best  
The coolest girl I know, So prettier than  
All the rest the star of all the show.  
So many times I wish you could be the one for me  
I never knew you'd be like this girl, what you do  
To me.

Your who I'm thinking of  
Girl you're my runner up no matter what, your  
Always number one, My prized possession, one and  
Only, adore you girl I want you. The one I can't  
Live without, that's you, that's you.  
You're my precious little lady, the one that  
Make's me crazy, Of all the girls I've ever  
Known , It's you, it's you.  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my  
Favorite girl, my favorite girl,  
Your always goin out your way to impress  
These Mr. wrongs, I never knew you'd  
Get like this I'll take you as you are,  
You always said believe in love, it's a dream  
That can't be real, never thought of fairytales  
I'll show you how it feels. Your who I'm  
thinking of, girl you're my runner up,  
No matter what your always number one.  
My prized possession one and only, adore yaw  
Girl I want you, of all the girls I've ever  
Known it's you, it's you, you're my precious  
Little lady, the one that makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever known it's you, it's you.  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my  
Favorite girl, my favorite girl.

You take my breathe away, with every thing  
you say. I just wanna be with you my baby,  
My baby, ohhh. My miss don't play no games,  
Treats you no other way, that you deserve,  
Cause you're the girl of my dreams.

My prize position one and only, adore you  
Girl I want you, the one I can't live  
Without, that's you, that's you.  
You're my precious little lady, the one that  
Makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever  
Known it's you, it's you, ohhhh  
I want you ohhh it's you, it's you.  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my  
Favorite girl, my favorite girl.

It's you

Wow he is the best singer ever. His voice is amazing...

Me – Justin, You're an amazing singer!

Justin – Yeah yeah thanks. Now lets hear you.

Me – No No No!

Justin – Hey I sang for you you have to sing for me now.

Me – I said POSSIBLY. Not for sure. Oh hey look the fire works had started…

By that time we had stopped at the top. We both watched the fireworks this was so romantic…

Justin's POV:

I sang for her! She should sing back! She couldn't be that bad at singing could she? No Justin get that thought out of your head she's perfect she can't be bad at anything…

Me – This is beautiful…

Ashlyn – I know right? I wish I could just pause life. Cause Im Stuck In the Moment. With you.

Me – Woah Woah.

Ashlyn – Did I say something wrong?

Me -No!. "Cause Im Stuck In The Moment With You." Perfect for the song I'm writing. May I use it?

Ashlyn – Sure. I don't own it.

Me – well it came out of your lips.

Ashlyn – This also came out of my lips.

And she leaned in and I leaned it….

Ashlyn's POV:

I didn't care if it was too early. I wanted to kiss this boy.

I leaned in and he leaned it.

Me – Wait wait. Is this too early?

Justin – Fuck no.

I guess that meant he wanted to kiss me back. And I could tell he started to kiss me with force I took my hands and ran my fingers through his silky soft hair. And he took his hands and put them in my hair and pushed my face hard up against his face.

Justin's POV:

I guess it wasn't too early to kiss her. I ran my fingers through her hair as she did with me I pushed her head into mine to make the kiss harder.

Before I knew it we were in a passionate kiss.


End file.
